The present invention relates to a method for producing steel fibers to be used in cement-based or resin-based construction materials in which identical steel fibers are produced by sequentially cutting with a cutting tool from a moving sheet steel strip transverse to the direction of movement, whereby the resulting steel fibers have an essentially rectangular cross-section. The present invention further relates to a cutting tool for performing the method.
In the production of the aforementioned steel fibers it is known to cut in a first manufacturing step with a rotating cutting tool straight steel fibers from the end face of thinly rolled sheet steel and to form the ends of the thus manufactured steel fibers in a second manufacturing step by stamping or similar methods. In the above described method for producing steel fibers at least two different manufacturing devices are required. Furthermore, the manufacture is time-consuming and therefore expensive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for producing steel fibers in which steel fibers of the desired final shape are produced in a single manufacturing step. A further object of the present invention is to provide a suitable cutting tool for performing the aforementioned inventive method.